Cursed: ZeroxIchiru
by Thatkidwritingfanfics
Summary: Hey everyone! I had this uploaded earlier, but something went wrong. Anyway, I don't own any part of Vampire Knight, I just wanted to write a fanfic about these adorable twins. If their age or the fact they are twins bothers you, this story is not for you.


Cursed

Knock... Knock.. Knock.

"Big brother? Are you awake? I had a bad dream again..."

The cursed twins... Or at least, that's what they called them.

Twins born into a vampire hunting family... But they weren't supposed to be.

You see, legend has it, no twins are ever born into such a family. A mother may start with two, but will always end up with only one.

The stronger of the two unknowingly sucks up the other, draining all life before it even starts... Ripping away something so dear without a thought.

Like a vampire.

Sounds harsh, doesn't it?

But that's the way it has to be... Until now.

Somehow... Ichiru survived...

"Zero?"

Peeking in through the cracked door, little Ichiru took it upon himself to invite himself in to his older brother's room. Mother and Father weren't home... Again... So there wasn't anyone to stop him as he sneakily slipped between the sheets of the warm and cozy bed.

"Brother? Are you asleep still?"

He swiftly pulled away the blanket, expecting Zero to grab it and pull it back like he always did, dragging Ichiru down on top of him along with it... But nothing happened.

Sadly, he stared at his sleeping sibling as if it would awaken him from his slumber... Studying every detail. Though they were identical, Ichiru couldn't help but feel there was something else about Zero even as he slept.

"There has to be something here... But I'm glad we look the same, big brother... I'm glad I can share something with you... Everyone else values you more than me... No one even looks at me... I'm so much weaker than you. Why was I given such a great gift to be so similar to someone so perfect?"

Lost in thought, he finally curled up next to him in the bed, though he still fought his heavy eyes. As he drifted away into another dream, he was abruptly brought back to his reality by a cold hand covering his cheek.

"Big brother! You-... When will you wake up? I'm lonely..."

This hand... So soft. His fingers so small and cute. Ichiru couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Zero... Why are you so soft?"

He gently held the hand in his own, admiring the smooth, velvety feel.

"Is all of your skin this way?"

Nervously, Ichiru caressed Zero's flawless cheek, tracing down his smooth neck.

"I didn't know big brother felt so nice... But he's cold."

In curiosity, his tiny hands slipped under Zero's sleeping shirt, finding warmth on his lean stomach and chest. His hands lingered a while, savouring this sweet feeling.

"If you're cold, let me warm you up."

Innocently, Ichiru crawled on top of Zero beneath the blanket and hugged him as tightly as he possibly could.

"Remember that time we were playing in the snow and my hands started to hurt because they got so cold? You warmed them with your hands and said that bare skin is warmer than clothes. Maybe you need my skin. It's okay. I'm willing to give my skin for you, but only you. I'm sorry, though... It isn't nearly as soft. Will that be okay?"

Fumbling shyly with the buttons, he removed the striped blue and white sleeping shirt from his freezing victim and set it aside, along with the long white shirt he had been wearing.

"Don't worry big brother!" He smiled as he pressed their chests together. "You'll be warm soon."

His body began to grow hot as time went by, which saddened him slightly.

"I kinda wish that hadn't worked... I like being so close to you."

He sat up in his lap and placed his hand on his cheek... Tears rolling down his smiling face.

"I don't want to be two... I want us together as one... Forever. I want to keep you warm from inside and never have to be away from you... Big brother... Is there something warmer than skin?"

He started to become more and more aware of his rising temperature, as he couldn't keep the blanket on any longer.

"Zero... I think I have a fever. Will you check?"

Raising his brother's hand to his forehead, he gently nuzzled into his palm as he traced it across his cheek.

"Am I okay? My heart is beating really fast, too. Is it supposed to feel this way?"

He flattened the hand on the centre of his chest and realised he was also becoming short of breath.

"Will you please wake up? I'm scared. I just wanted to make oniisan better, but now I feel so weak. Air... I need air."

Remembering a scene in a movie he once saw when he was younger, he leaned over Zero's body, forehead to forehead, and gasped.

"Please share your breath with me."

With his lips only a breath away from Zero's, he parted them slightly and pressed himself to his sleeping saviour in a kiss of life. Their lips brushed against each other's as he continued to lightly suck out the breath he so strongly needed... But it wasn't enough. He leaned deeper into the kiss with a blush; his body began to shake.

"I feel weird... Why do I feel this way? The closer we get, the more this feeling inside of me grows... I guess you really are stronger than me... As long as I have you, I'm okay with that... But you're taking over my body. I don't remember how to move anymore.. I don't like this... But... Maybe I do. Why are you so confusing? Take this feeling away from me, please... But don't take it all."

His mind was no longer in control of his body. No matter how hard he tried, he found himself unable to move. He was caught in Zero's trap. When he finally found the strength, his body took over.

"I want to feel more of your skin. I want you to hold me and let me feel everything. I want you to touch me with those silky hands."

Taking control of his brother's hand, he began to explore with it... Tracing it over his chest and sides. Across his lower back and down his thighs.

"I like it when you touch me here oniisan..."

The hand was suddenly moved a little higher up, covering the newly forming bulge hiding beneath his boxers. He began to rub against himself, finding a way to relieve these weird feelings taking over his body.

"Haah..."

His body tensed up as he thrusted himself into his brother's hand, barely able to continue himself.

"Hmm... I-Ichiru?"

Zero's eyes slowly fluttered open to see the adorably desperate expression his younger brother wore just before realising Zero might not sleep forever after all.

"Z-Zero! Hah.. I thought you were..."

Embarrassed, he quickly flipped around to face away from Zero, hiding his shame.

"Did you have another bad dream, Ichiru?"

He wrapped his arm around the noticeably smaller individual laying in front of him and soothed him with his loving voice.

"Yes... I came in here, but you never woke up. I got lonely..."

"I'm awake now, though."

He tried to bring Ichiru to face him, but couldn't... He was too embarrassed to face his older brother after this...

"Are you mad oniisan?"

There was a pause... A painfully silent pause...

"Oniisan?"

To his surprise, Zero pulled him close, bringing his back to his chest as he wrapped him in his embrace.

"I could never be mad at you."

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing!? Oniisan, this isn't funny!"

"I know, I know... But it is cute."

"C-cute?"

"How are you feeling, Ichiru?"

"I-... I'm..."

Reaching down, Zero found the answer himself, extracting a gasp from his sibling.

"Oniisan... Don't..."

"I want to help Ichiru..."

He took his little brother in his hand carefully, waiting for a sign of approval before he started to massage his way deeper into Ichiru's heart.

"Aah... Z-Ze-"

"Shh... Just relax."

He guided him to sit up with him and pulled him face-to-face as he leaned in for a well desired kiss. He passionately entwined himself with Ichiru.. His small fingers twirling through his hair. He nibbled gently at his bottom lip before giving a slight tap with the tongue for permission to enter.

"This is better than kissing you in your sleep..."

Ichiru mumbled softly.

"What was that?"

Zero smiled against his lips, almost feeling surprised.

"What else happened while I was sleeping?"

Avoiding the question, Ichiru pressed himself further into Zero, allowing him to continue as far as he pleased. He made slow, very light strokes, tickling the tip of Ichiru's tongue teasingly. He explored, satisfying his curiousity in a graceful manner, almost as if they were attending a ball. Dancing smoothly and precisely.

"I-I'm feeling warm again..."

His fingers roamed his delicate little body in awe, outlining every single path right down to the thigh.

"Would you like for me to kiss some place else?"

"Oniisan... What do you mean?"

"Where would you like?"

He blushed brightly and looked away bashfully.

"I want oniisan to be happy."

"Then I want to kiss Ichiru on his little neck. Right where the shoulder meets... Is that okay with Ichiru?"

He nodded in reply, moving his arms aside.

The feeling of his lips touching such a sensitive area made him tremble.

"Oniisan, I don't think I-... Hah! Onii...san."

He began to suck right above collarbone, beneath the start of the shoulder, biting like a vampire without fangs.

"Oniisan! Mother and Father will see bite marks... What if they ask about them?"

"You're right. That was silly of me. Ichiru?"

"Yes big brother?"

His eyes were wild with lust, though he didn't understand it.

"Lay down for me."

"Okay."

"Good... Now close your eyes."

"But why?"

"I want it to be a surprise. Ichiru likes surprises, doesn't he?"

"Mhmm."

"Good boy. Now, no peeking."

The anticipation was so great it hurt. Not knowing what would happen next. Ichiru grew anxious. The thought excited him.

"Oniisan, I'm ready for my surprise!"

He giggled and twisted in his spot.

"Just wait. And sit still."

He felt something strange touch his thigh.

"What is it?"

"Don't look yet!"

"I won't. It feels weird and wet.."

"Shhh. You'll find out later, just keep your eyes closed."

Ichiru giggled in such delight as he felt his brother move off of him.

"Where'd you go oniisan? hehe"

"I'm right here."

His voice was rather low compared to where it was earlier. He soon felt that same warm tongue as before on his thighs.

"Big brother.. Why are you down there?"

"I think Ichiru will taste yummy. Will you allow me to find out?"

His breath stopped as if he were choking.

"T-taste?"

"May I?"

As he waited for the response, he traced higher and deeper toward his inner thigh. By the lack of resistance, he understood Ichiru wanted this, too, he was just too shy to admit it.

Pressing his tongue to the base, he followed his way up until meeting his destination. With, slow, shallow thrusts and teasing swirls and traces of the tongue, he had Ichiru gripping tightly onto the bed sheets with back arched and toes curled. He wanted to scream out to the world, but couldn't find the voice.

"Z-Zero... Aah.. I feel... What is... this...? Haah.."

Taking him in hand, he began to stroke him while massaging with his skillful tongue, controlling Ichiru. Taking over his mind and ruling his body.

"Z-Ze...ro.."  
>He moaned erotically as he filled Zero's mouth with his sweet taste, then collapsing onto the bed in full relaxation.<p>

"H-how do I taste?"

He blushed.

"Like perfection."

He quivered as Zero licked away any that remained.

"Did you like it, oniisan? Being able to touch me like that? I liked it..."

"Very much."

"Hmmm."

"Are you okay, Ichiru?"

He wrapped him up in his arms like his protector and kissed his forehead gently.

Ichiru nuzzled into his embrace for a moment before gathering the ability to speak.

"It is nice... Feeling like I belong here for once. Finally something I can do... I'm so happy that big brother enjoyed himself."

Feeling at a loss for words, Zero began to tear up... His heart started to ache...

"Ichiru..."

"Please... I want to be needed. Need me, Zero!"

"You are needed Ichiru! You are needed by me."

"No oniisan... Give me a purpose. Use me. I want to be all yours. I want to live to make Zero feel good..."

"...Ichiru..."

Removing the thick blanket, Ichiru shyly presented himself. His thin body so smooth... So pale... So fragile.

"Become one with me... Zero. "

"Are you sure?"

"Please.. I want to connect with Zero. I want to feel his body intertwine with mine."

Zero carefully prepared Ichiru, who sat patiently in his lap.

"Oniisan, will this hurt?"

"I hope not."

"It's okay... You can hurt me. If it makes Zero happy, I'll do anything for him. I'd endure the worst pain to see him smile. I belong to Zero..."

He carefully lowered himself onto his older brother, nervously studying the feeling.

"Like this oniisan?"

"Yes, Ichiru. Like this."

Slowly, Ichiru found his rhythm as he began moving his hips on his own, taking in the moment... So deep inside.. So close.

"Z-Zero.."

Finally... This is how it feels to become one with Zero...

"I love you... Big brother.

"I love you, too, Ichiru."


End file.
